


And Change

by FallacyFallacy



Category: Ensemble stars!
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Drabble Sequence, Fluff, Four Seasons, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallacyFallacy/pseuds/FallacyFallacy
Summary: A year at Ensemble square, told through four drabbles.
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Kanzaki Souma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38
Collections: Enstars Rarepair Week, fan_flashworks





	And Change

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Noobidoo1. Happy birthday! <3

_Spring_

Beneath the trees, Souma looks like a figure out of a painting, moss green hakama and deep purple hair spots of androgynous colour amongst the sea of pink.

“...I had not thought you appreciated these sorts of things,” Souma murmurs, the huskiness sending a shiver down Kaoru’s spine. “You don’t intend to bother the young ladies sitting yonder, surely?”

“No.” Kaoru snorts, wiping his hand on his pants. “I actually like these sorta places, too? Calm, and natural. Great for napping.”

Souma nods slowly. “I understand. ‘Tis very… peaceful.”

That’s not quite how Kaoru feels right now. He doesn’t mind.

_Summer_

“So, I place my foot at this angle…?”

“Yeah – perfect!” Souma on a surfboard was not something Kaoru ever expected to see but it strangely suits him. With his martial arts training he takes to the footwork like a fish to water.

...but all this skin on display is _really_ distracting.

“So your arm should – whoa, holy shit.” He’s so startled he squeezes before he stops himself. “You’re, uh. Really built.”

Souma smirks. “Strength training is a regular part of my workout alongside the sword swings.”

 _Flirt, damn you_. Kaoru swallows. “You – uh… just – you’re… good.”

Souma laughs; Kaoru blushes.

_Autumn_

The sweet potato disappears in moments. “Thanks for the food!” Kaoru says with a grin. “Man, your cooking’s so good! It’d be heaven to get to eat that every day~”

He’s proud of the line, but even in darkness Souma’s clearly distracted.

“A-ah, thank you.” Souma clutches tightly at his notebook. “I thought… perhaps, to accompany our moon viewing, we could recite some poetry.”

“Oh. Yeah, sure?” That’s unexpected.

“I recently...” Souma coughs; clears his throat. “Wrote some.”

There’s a lot of imagery Kaoru doesn’t really get. But he’ll never forget Souma’s tale of the ‘man with hair of gold.’

_Winter_

“Geeeez, I’m so pumped right now!”

Souma pouts, snuggling his chin deeper into the scarf Kaoru bought him. “Th-this is terribly embarrassing...”

“No way!” Kaoru tugs him closer, smile broadening at Souma’s glare of disapproval. “Getting to share Christmas with your extremely gorgeous boyfriend is the exact opposite of embarrassing. Do you know how many people would kill to be us?!”

“...’tis vain to describe yourself ‘gorgeous.’”

Kaoru snorts. “I meant you, dummy.”

Souma blushes fiercely. But his grip on Kaoru’s hand tightens.

Through one year, two, or fifty, Kaoru will rather be here than anywhere else in the world.


End file.
